The rise of the mobile web and the vast increase in different platforms and devices with different screen sizes, resolutions, and orientations, have necessitated various new techniques in web design, such as enabling a website to display differently according to the device or screen it is displayed on. These capabilities are supported by standards like HyperText Markup Language (HTML), Cascading Style Sheets (CSS), and JavaScript, which enable designers and developers to implement responsive and adaptive websites.
However, the responsive and adaptive features used in website design do not similarly apply to video presentations. Digital videos have fixed resolutions, fixed proportions, and fixed content. Dynamic changes to digital video are limited to adaptations in video size and quality to accommodate, for example, different device screen sizes or available communications bandwidth. However, such changes have their own disadvantages. For example, videos scaled to fit a screen size having a different aspect ratio are typically cropped, which results in a loss of content, or are letterboxed, with mattes abutting the video.